


Everyone Knows

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It seems my go to plot device is potions accidents lol, M/M, Mpreg caused by potion, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Potter-Prince Family [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529579
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Everyone Knows

"Go away Harry, I don't feel very well and the potion I took hasn't kicked in yet." Severus yelled from his position on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet after he heard a knock on the door. The kids are staying with Molly this weekend so that Harry and Severus could buy their Christmas presents. Severus had already bought and wrapped them as he had to get started on potion for a client. While he was waiting on the potion to finish he had started on his experimental potion. An hour into it Kreacher had loudly popped in to tell him that Harry had finished cooking lunch. This caused Severus to startle as he was adding in the last ingredient so he accidentally added too much causing an explosion. Thankfully Severus had casted a containment charm around the cauldron so the clients potions was unaffected by his potion though the same can't be said for Severus himself. Kreacher had immediately banished the mess as he hysterically apologized before handing Severus patented Accidental Potion Affects Reversal. It is now dinner time and Severus has been sick the entire time and Kreacher had been kind enough to help Severus by spelling Ginger-Ale and Saltine crackers into the man's stomach.

Harry came into the bathroom anyway and held Severus hair back as he once again started to vomit. Harry ran a quick scan and gasped before running a full scan on his husband. When the results came back the same the second time, Harry quickly conjured a bucket and placed it in front of Severus before lifting the still heaving man into his arms and disapparating. In his haste he had forgotten that Severus was only wearing a nightgown as was his custom when getting ready for bed. Severus was also still wearing his wedding ring and so was Harry. They also missed the beetle settling on the wall. Harry quickly placed Severus on his usual infirmary bed before going to look for Madam Pomefry.

"Poppy, Severus is pregnant." Harry said in a rush as the woman walked over to Severus. Poppy's eyes widened comically but she remained professional and ran a full scan on Severus after performing a stomach ease spell on him. Severus finally relaxed back on the bed as Harry banished the bucket away.

"Mr. Potter how long have you and Severus been in a relationship?" Poppy calmly asked as she read through the scans.

"We have been married since the day Teddy came to stay with me permanently. Which was the reason he became ours in the first place." Harry said as he climbed onto the bed behind Severus allowing the exhausted man to relax on his chest. He also slipped his hand underneath the back of the nightgown to reach his husband's stomach and began to rub soothing circles while he spoke. "I thought men couldn't get pregnant Poppy so how is this possible?" Severus asked quietly before turning his face into Harry's neck.

"From the scans it is a magical pregnancy caused by a potion and the baby seems to be growing at an alarming rate. Oh and congratulations on becoming parents again." Poppy said almost distractedly as she continued to read the parchment.

"What do you mean the baby seams to be growing at an alarming rate?" asked Harry as he lifted his other hand up to run through Severus' sweaty hair.

"Well Harry, Severus has only been pregnant for six hours and he is already six months along. Meaning in about three or four more hours Severus will be giving birth to a little girl that will look like both of you. So I would suggest you go quickly buy some baby supplies while you still have time." 

With that said Harry carefully slipped out from underneath the now sleeping Severus and placing a quick kiss on his forehead before disapparating on the spot. Three hours later Harry apparated back into the room with an arm full of baby necessities and a crib also full of stuff floating behind him. Harry waved his hand and the stuff in the crib disappeared to be dealt with by the elves could deal with putting everything in their place. "Good timing Harry. I'm about to wake him so that he can give birth." Poppy said softly

"Uhm how is he supposed to you know?" Harry asked sheepishly and equally as soft as he slipped back into place behind Severus at the same time Poppy woke him up.

"Well his body adjusted so he may push her out and it seems to be a permeant womb. Which is what caused the vomiting , so when you two have sex from now on you need to be careful as you will be able to conceive again."

By the time breakfast came Sunday morning the Daily Prophet had a special edition three page spread about Harry and Severus and the fact that they now have four children and that have been married since their first child came to stay with them. The first Prophet even told the masses about the dog and somehow had managed to get a picture of all of them but separately except for their new baby with Harry holding Severus and the baby they decided to name Haylie Serenity Potter-Prince.


End file.
